Existence
by Everlasting Wonders
Summary: He wrapped his arms around her petite frame and ensnared her in his embrace. 'You won't be left behind, I promise you. Even if everyone abandons you, I'll always be by your side.' [OneShot]


_**Disclaimer: **'Existence' is a fan fiction based on characters from the anime 'Card Captor Sakura' and I do not own any of them. _

_**Summary: **What if Tomoyo Daidouji was not the cheerful person as everyone saw her to be? What if, deep within her heart, she had always wanted something she could not have? Who would be there to ease her soul? Is it someone who feels the same?_

_**Note: **This fan fiction disregards the plotline of the anime 'Card Captor Sakura' slightly.

* * *

_

Card Captor Sakura  
**Existence  
**One-Shot Fic

Rain poured beyond the window as dark clouds covered the sky. Standing before the glass, Tomoyo Daidouji sighed, watching as her breath created a misty patch on her window which disappeared as quickly as it came. Lifting a hand slowly, she rested it on the glass before placing her forehead beside her hand. The glass was so cool to the touch and she closed her eyes.

Not a sound was heard from the spacious room and Tomoyo could feel despair seeping into her soul. She had expected it, but she could not deny the small flame of hope burning within her. A slight rustle of clothes from behind reminded her of the other presence in the room. Soft footsteps headed towards her before they stopped.

'I must admit, that I have never expected such a question to come from you, Tomoyo-chan,' a deep voice whispered into the darkness.

Clenching her fist, lavender eyes opened slightly and in an instant, the flame died out. Tears stung her eyes but she remained in control, forcing her emotions to be at bay. Turning around slowly, she directed her vision at the taller boy before her. She could feel it – her body was trembling. Taking a deep breath, she lowered her head.

'So there's no way?'

He shook his head, his dark tresses falling over his eyes. 'You can't make someone to become a magician, Tomoyo-chan. You've got to understand.'

'What about Sakura-chan? She was just an average school girl before…' Quietly, she trailed to a stop. She knew that she was lying to herself. She knew very well that it was not the truth. Sakura Kinomoto has never been an average school girl. Her powers had only been asleep within her, awoken when she opened the book that held the Clow Cards.

'Clow Cards,' Tomoyo murmured. Lifting her head slightly, she glared harshly at the unmoving boy. 'It was all because of the Clow Cards. If you had not created them, my life won't become like this.'

For a moment, the young magician did nothing but stare. Blinking twice, he ran a hand through his hair. 'I am not Clow Reed, Tomoyo-chan. We are two separate beings.'

Biting her lower lip, Tomoyo felt drops of tears slide down her cheeks. Wiping them away, she sniffed. 'If it wasn't for the Clow Cards, Sakura-chan wouldn't have become a magician. Then she wouldn't leave me alone. Sakura-chan would have never left me, Eriol-kun. She wouldn't…'

Reaching for the handkerchief that Spinel Sun handed her, she wiped her face as she barely felt the little paw patting her head.

'Nakuru,' Eriol muttered with a sigh. Within a second, the pink haired female appeared beside him and looked at her master. 'Bring Tomoyo to the guest room. She needs to rest.'

Nodding, she moved swiftly and guided the distressed girl up the stairs. Meanwhile, Eriol Hiiragizawa stood fixed on the spot, pondering on his next step. Too much had happened for one night. Firstly, the young magician had never expected Tomoyo to arrive at his mansion that night. To top it up, she asked a favour that was beyond his imagination.

'Can you give me some of your magic…?' Eriol repeated the words that had left the ebony haired girl's lips.

Sighing, he stepped out onto the balcony and lifted his head towards the sky, leaning back against the railing. Raising his hand high up before the moon, he frowned unconsciously and watched as the faint light seeped past his fingers. _Clow Reed…_Shaking his head, Eriol glared at the floor. No, he was no longer that person. He was never that person in the first place. At that moment, he sensed a presence.

'Why are you here, Yue?'

A silver haired figure stepped out from the shadows, landing before his 'previous master'. Graceful feathered wings folded behind his back as he bowed his head. Crystal blue cat-like eyes stared at the frowning magician before they lowered down slightly.

'Tomoyo-san bumped into Tsukishiro Yukito on her way here and she didn't look too good. He was worried for her so he asked me to come after her.'

'Tsukishiro Yukito. Are you still unable to refer to him as your counterpart?'

A look of guilt flashed across the moon guardian's eyes as he nodded. 'Clow-'

'Go home Yue,' Eriol said as he cut the moon guardian's words and moved past the taller being. 'Tomoyo-chan is just fine. You can go back now, goodnight.'

_I am not Clow Reed…

* * *

_

Quietly, Eriol slipped into the room and leaned against the door. Letting his cerulean eyes adjust to the lack of light, he relaxed when he saw Tomoyo sleeping soundly at the bed. The table lamp beside the bed had been left switched on. Just as he moved forward to switch it off, he paused when he caught sight of dried trails of tears on her face.

Slowly, he reached for a chair and sat down, staring at her peaceful expression. It was so different from the vision of agony she had on just a few minutes ago. Reaching over, he rubbed her face gently to remove the tear stains, working slowly and quietly. Subconsciously, he ran his fingers through her ebony locks, marveling at their silky texture. With his hand on top of her head, Eriol paused.

Numerous thoughts ran across his mind. Over the years, he had become increasingly close with Tomoyo Daidouji, ever since Sakura got attached with his cute little descendant, Li Syaoran. Tomoyo had spoken to him about her troubles, her joys, and her sadness, just as he did with her. With time, he had found himself a wonderful friend. The corners of his mouth lifted to form a smile as he brushed her fringe away from her face. Leaning back against the chair, Eriol sighed as he crossed his arms.

Many a times, people thought of him as Clow Reed himself. They confused him with the ancient magician, with the superior being. They could not see him as Eriol Hiiragizawa and the blue haired boy hated that with a passion. He was he and Clow was Clow. There was a distinct line there and he would never allow that line to be dissolved. Yet, no one was able to understand, not even Tomoyo.

Sure, she tried to believe and see him for himself. However, there were still times where she would mix him up with Clow, just like moments before. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Eriol growled as he felt a mounting headache. 'Clow Reed…'

'Eriol-kun?'

Her soft whisper shattered the silence in the room. His eyes shot open as he turned to face her, surprised to find her awake. Standing up, he moved to the side of the bed and sat down. Tilting his head slightly, the young magician smiled.

'Are you feeling better now?'

Nodding, the rich heiress sat up and sighed, placing one hand on top of the other. 'I'm sorry for my outburst earlier on. It was rude of me.'

A chuckle escaped his lips as Eriol patted her head. 'Don't worry about it.'

For a moment, none of them spoke as both relaxed and strayed into their thoughts. It has become a habit for both of them. It always began with them talking and it will end with them enjoying each other's company in silence. Company and understanding was the best gift either could give and that's what they gave.

'Eriol is Eriol, Clow Reed is Clow Reed. That will never change, not now, not ever.'

Shocked, the blue haired teen stared into her lavender eyes. The comment was so sudden, so abrupt, but it meant everything to him. A light was flickering in the depths of her eyes as she smiled at him. Reaching forward, she grasped his hands and brushed her thumbs against his knuckles.

'We are ourselves Eriol. Everyone is unique in their own way and that's why everyone is different. I'm sorry for mixing you with Clow…'

Dipping her head low, a blush tinted her cheeks. Blinking a few times, Eriol smirked. 'And who was the one who wanted to become a magician?'

Pouting, Tomoyo directed a glare at him. 'I was wrong okay? I just wanted to be like you guys. I didn't want to be left behind-'

Without waiting for further explanations, Eriol wrapped his arms around her petite frame and ensnared her in his embrace. Burying her head into his shoulder, he sighed as he ran his fingers through her ebony tresses. Slowly, her arms wrapped around his waist as she shifted closer towards him.

'You won't be left behind, I promise you. Even if everyone abandons you, I'll always be by your side.'

Pulling back slightly, Tomoyo rested her forehead against his. Eriol's thumbs drew circles on her cheeks slowly as he stared into her lavender eyes.

'Thank you,' he murmured. 'Thank you for being there and also, thank you for acknowledging my existence. You don't know how much that means to-'

In a flash, Tomoyo cut the magician's words as she pressed her lips against his. Immediately, her confidence decreased immensely as she pondered on her next step. Never have she been kissed before and Tomoyo's heart was pounding in her chest. Yet, Eriol eased her worries as he responded slowly. Lifting a hand to the back of her head, he deepened the kiss ever so slightly before pulling back to look at her face. A fierce blush appeared on her cheeks as she breathed heavily.

Hugging her once more, Eriol smiled.

'Your existence brings me joy…'

* * *

**End**

**A/N: **This is my first time trying a Card Captor Sakura fan fiction and also a one-shot that contains slight kissing. It is probably quite low in standard but I'm trying as hard as I can. People do need practice to improve anyway. XD

Please do review and tell me your opinions and also my flaws! It'll mean very much to me and besides, it'll only take up a little of your time. So do click that little button on the bottom left corner of the page and review away! Thank you for reading my fic and I hope you have enjoyed it.

_**Everlasting Wonders**_


End file.
